Yes
by PrincessNerd
Summary: One Shot! Sherlock never saw much use for human relationships, John Watson however changed everything. Fluff with a bit of smut mixed in. Johnlock


Sherlock had never considered emotional attachment anything more then an inconvenient distraction. They biased you, clouded your judgement, and turned even intelligent men into fools. So then why was he considering this?

He and John had started out as something simple really, flatmates out of necessity turned to a man in need of an assistant and a man profoundly amazed by the other. The path to friendship hadn't been a steady climb uphill, it had been more a kin to a fall down a jagged mountain. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd acted in a way that would have sent most people running in just their first day of knowing one another.

He hadn't run though, what most people despised about him, he'd called brilliant and amazing. Sherlock had been complimented on his intelligence before, but not with out a hint of begrudging and contempt. Not by any one since his mother had died anyways. John had just been in awe, and fascinated, it had been nice for his intelligence to be properly appreciated.

Even so he hadn't been interested in any relationship yet with the former army doctor. He was married to his work after all. He had noticed him to be an attractive man naturally, the burden of homosexuality being that he had a sexuality. Sherlock truly envied anyone who didn't find attraction in others, but he always prevented it from making him bias in any way. John Watson was an attractive man, it was a simple as stating any other fact for him. He hadn't put to much thought into it in the past though, hadn't needed to.

Their first cases together had gone fairly well, a few bumps but over all a success. He might never forget his first time hearing the name Moriarty pass someone's lips during a case however. John had been splendid, having found Sherlock when no one had even thought to look too hard really.

He had killed a man for him. Not even Mycroft could say that he had ever gone to that extreme. That sort of immediate loyalty was...inspiring. He had done something extremely significant in his mind, and had not told Lestrade John was the shooter. To with hold information he had deduced went beneath his nature, but he'd owed the man that loyalty if nothing else.

From then on it wasn't just 'Sherlock' but 'Sherlock and Watson'. They'd become a bit of a pair deal, neither one without the other in their cases. Sherlock would be a liar to deny he had genuinely enjoyed having someone around to tolerate his habits, assist him, and even call a friend.

There was a point where friendship ended and something else began to stir. Sherlock had avoided such in the past by simply not having friends, but that hadn't been an option for John. So they danced. Did a nice little ballroom number around each other not wanting to admit things were more the they were ready for. They had been fooling themselves, they weren't just flatmates, partners in case solving, or even just friends any longer. They'd become something more that neither was willing to acknowledge.

But really, It was acknowledged now that he thought about it. In simple gestures and soft glances. They'd let it simmer beneath the surface building into a profound bond that neither could ever hope to comprehend. Even Sherlock was at a loss to describe what had happened between them.

There was no running or avoiding this time. Just a yes or a no. John needed an answer and Sherlock had reached a decision. He looked John straight into the eyes drowning out the restaurant, the same they'd gone to on their first case, and gave his answer.

"Yes."

"...Yea?" Said John seeming a bit stunned. "You said yes."

"I believe so," said Sherlock plainly as he sipped at his white wine. God did that presumptuous former criminal have to light that damn candle every time they came? Even if said presumptions had turned about to be true.

Joh couldn't hide the large grin that spread to his face before clearing his throat and nervously reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a set of dog tags and slid it to Sherlock's side of the table. "Didn't think you'd much like a ring or anything...but these mean a lot to me, and I want you to have them...now that um."

John didn't finish his sentence. Sherlock glanced at them, before picking them up and smiling softly putting the grog tags around their neck. "I suppose I can indulge wearing one item of symbolic possession."

He looked like he might be about to argue his word choice, but John just settled for a light laugh and shaking his head softly. "I can believe you said yes."

Sherlock tilted his head. "Why not? As you pointed out, a civil union would mean next of kin and proper hospital visitation rights, and other legal benefits that might turn up with our way of living..." only six moths together if one were to go by traditional relationships and their definition. Really though, all that had changed six months ago was they'd realized what après knowledges what was already there. So really, they'd been together much longer then that.

"Are those the only reasons?" Asked John laughing amusedly. John had a nice laugh, not to loud or annoying, but not a ferret like snicker.

"The fact that I love you can also be taken into account," Sherlock grinned back, "Doctor Watson."

John had simply picked up his wine and clinked it to Sherlock's glass and giving a quiet. "To us then" before they continued with the rest of their dinner together.

**Oh look porn**

That night hands furiously scrambled at each others belts in what had once been Sherlock's room. Naturally shared quarters were ideal now. John managed to get Sherlock's undone just barely a second after the other man had undone his. They threw the belts to the floor quickly shimmying out of their pants before latching onto each other.

Their shirts already abandoned in the main room they gripped at each others bare arms Sherlock bending down and John tilting his head up to kiss. John moved his hands to settle on the sides of Sherlock's face as they deepened the kiss and pressed his to huge to the crease of the others lips urging them to part.

God he had amazing lips, soft, full, and so perfectly shaped. John could hardly believe they were his to kiss. Sherlock parted said wonderful lips and met John's rather eager tongue with his own.

They somehow ended up falling back onto their soft bed mouths still connected and tongues wrestling furiously. The need for air won over and both men pulled away taking in a few breaths.

They laid on their sides glancing at each other naked except for boxers, and both their lips red and shining from the intense kiss. John reached for the waist band of Sherlock's boxers hurrying his face in the consulting detective's neck. He smelt like the generic soap in their shower and a unique scent that was simply him. It was by no means intoxicating, but it was Sherlock.

He helped the man out of his boxers before ridding himself of his own gently nipping at the junction between neck and shoulder. Sherlock pulled his head away placing a light kiss before pressing them flush together make bodies fitting each other so perfectly. He grabbed Johns hips and rolled his own against them, cocks rubbing together. Both men moaned softly as they went from semi or half hard to fully hard after a few more rolls of Sherlock's hips. John reached under the mattress while trying to keep his hips connected to his over and pulled out a tube. They'd need to go get some more soon it looked like. He popped the cap and squirted the cool liquid on his fingers. He rubbed them together to heat them up before reaching behind Sherlock.

Sherlock shivered as he felt a cool finger prod at his entrance while he and John continued Rocking their hips together. It slowly breached him, his own hip movements pushing it further in.

John groaned deeply as he though about that tight heat around him. It didn't matter how they did things, sex with Sherlock was something he always enjoyed. He inserted another finger and began to scissor them, stretching the tight passage. Sherlock sighed in pleasurable relief, and barely flinched when the third was pushed in.

Soon he was pushing back on those fingers as much as he was against John's cock. He let out a barely audible moan mouth twisting open widely as he felt the fingers prod at his prostate.

For John that was enough. He slipped the fingers out slicking himself up with what was left on them and began to roll over only to be pushed back by Sherlock. The other man straddled his hips settling above him.

It had to be the sexiest thing John had ever seen when Sherlock took his cock in hand and positioned it at his own entrance. The consulting detective slowly slid down on his lover, his thighs quivering as he was breeched. John thew his head back and screwed his eyes shut trying not to just thrust up into him. He felt the others hips flush against his and he gripped those pronounced hip bones letting him adjust.

Sherlock took a moment to admire the absolutely debauched looking John. His hair a mess and lips kiss swollen. A thin sheet of sweat on bother their bodies and at he smell of musk in the air.

He slowly lifted his hips before slamming them back down both men groaning loudly. He started a steady pace lifting himself on and off of John repeatedly. His breath became shaky and then John grabbed his hips shifting the angle. Sherlock let out a shout and John smiled, lifting himself to a sitting position and trapping Sherlock's cock between their bodies. His face pressed to the other mans chest, John began to snap his hips up into Sherlock while Sherlock rode him at a now brutal pace.

He never thought he'd enjoy the over stimulation and hazy state of mind associated with sex, but god Sherlock had been happy to be wrong after that first time.

Sherlock felt himself tensing, the friction of his cock against John adding that last bit he needed to drive over the edge. Sighing Johns name he dug his hand into the other mans hair and came between their bodies. John let out a guttural groan at the sudden convulsing and tightening around him and gave one final push before finishing himself inside his lover.

The two fell back panting and languid. Sherlock crushing John just a bit.

"I dare say you John Watson have proven me wrong on a number of things it seems," Sherlock said Tiredly.

"We'll we've got a whole lifetime of it ahead of us," Watson slid him off of him and curled up on his side against Sherlock.

Sherlock couldn't help the content smirk that crossed his features. "Indeed."

**Smuts over Sorry**

Sherlock and John exited the crime scene chatting idly over Sherlock's observations when suddenly a man with a notepad walked up with a young inspector. Sherlock had stated more then once he found this particular inspector quite irrittable. The fact that he was bringing a reporter to them just made it worse.

"May I introduce Sherlock Holmes and his suspiciously intimate companion John Watson," the inspector couldn't look more smug if he tried.

Sherlock kept his face blank, and with a secret smugness of his own spoke up. "I resent your implications of impropriety inspector, we are married." The proud look on Johns face and mortified look on the inspectors face was worth anything the reporter might write about them.

**AN: Oh look a Dr. Who reference how'd that get in there XD please review **


End file.
